When Two Worlds Collide
by Sister Teriri
Summary: Ainchase Ishmael is the rich heir to a large company. Luciela R. Sourcream is a poor girl whose family has ties with the rival company. They might as well live on two different planets. However, fate brings them together in a strange way... High school alternate universe.
1. New Neighborhood

Chapter One: New Neighborhood

Ainchase Ishmael stared blankly out the tinted window of the limousine as the trees and houses passed by in a blur. He had gotten used to moving by now. Every time, there would be a new mansion, old servants, the old mission he had to fulfill, and a bunch of new plebeians to annoy him.

"Ain! We're here!" His mother turned to smile at him from the front seat, her aquamarine eyes sparkling with glee. Ain got out of the limo and waited for his servants to lift his suitcase out of the trunk. His mother was gazing up at the Ishmael mansion.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" She asked him.

"I guess so," Ain replied halfheartedly. It looked the same as always: painted pure white with ornate golden decorations gleaming in the light. It showcased the logo of El Energy Co. on its front, along with the slogan of the Ishmael family. He knew that it had something to do with fulfilling their mission of attending to the needs of the whole world, but he could not read it because it was in a foreign language.

"Appear more excited, Ain. Velder High is one of the most prestigious high schools in the country. You're going to love it."

"Last time you said I would love my new school, it turned out to be overrun with plebeians. The same thing happened the time before last time and the time before that. I do not expect this time to be any different." 

"Ain, don't call them plebeians. That's not nice. Not everyone can be rich."

Ain ignored her. He trudged up the stairs to his new bedroom, the servant carrying his suitcase. Normal kids would run off to make new friends now, but Ainchase was no ordinary kid. He was the young heir to El Energy Co., the world's leading company working with renewable energy resources. He dug through his suitcase and found his favorite book, _The Practical Applications of Solar, Wind, Geothermal, and Hydroelectric Energy_. He had no time to associate with the neighborhood losers. He had an important mission to complete.


	2. The New Kid

Chapter Two: The New Kid

There were two things about Velder High that were different from any other school. One, there was no permanent in crowd or out crowd. The topics and people that were popular fluctuated each day. One day, a particular event was the hottest topic in the whole school, and the next day everyone was talking about something else as if said event had never happened. Two, the tiniest bit of news spread like wildfire. Of course, news spread quickly at other schools too, but the students of Velder High seemed to love making huge deals out of small things. So, you can imagine what happened when somebody caught wind of the news that the heir of El Energy Co. was coming to the school. 

"WHAT!? Ainchase Ishmael? As in THE Ainchase Ishmael? The one we see on TV and in the news?" One girl gaped at another girl.

"It's true!" the other girl said.

"I heard that he can play six instruments!"

"I heard that he always rides in a limousine!"

"I heard that he can speak three languages!"

"I heard that Elsword's family has close ties with his!"

"I heard…

"I heard…"

"UGH! Ciel, what's the big deal about some rich guy?" Luciela, or Lu as she was known to the school, asked her half-brother, Ciel.

"It isn't just some random rich guy, Lu. He's—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He's the heir of El Energy Co. and all that. Those Ishmaels always think they're so high and mighty just because they have money."

"Is he a real rich person? Laby has never made friends with a real rich person before! Nisha hasn't either." Laby, a cheerful pink-haired girl, inquired. Laby was very different from the other students in the school. She claimed to come from a foreign country, but nobody knew exactly where. She always referred to herself in the third person, her best friend was a mirror named Nisha, and she was immune to sadness. Images and events that moved everyone else to tears merely made her feel slightly uneasy. 

"Laby, I know you make friends easily, but you won't even want to make friends with him. I'm sure he'll turn out to be some self-centered, spoiled brat." Lu frowned. 

"Don't be prejudiced, Lu. I know your family hates those people from El Energy Co., but how would you like it if I said that everyone who has ties with Henir Energy Co. is a despicable, treacherous, money-loving demon?" Ciel asked Lu. Henir Co. was El Co.'s biggest rival. While it was true that certain people who worked at Henir Co. were like that, Lu and Ciel certainly were not like that. 

"You have a point, Ciel. However, when he gets here, I'm sure you'll hate him even more than I will." Saying this, Lu stormed off down the hallway, with Ciel following close behind. 


	3. The Game Is On

Chapter Three: The Game is On

Ain was in his room, looking at a map. Well, at least it looked like a map. It showed the different families living in his neighborhood.

"Hmmm. We, the Ishmaels, live here. Then there's the Erindels, the Cromwells, the Siegharts, the Grenores, the Nasods, the Haans, the Landars, the Testarossas, the Lurelles, the Seikers, and, uh, Laby's family. Currently, it appears as if it would be wisest to associate with the Sieghart family since they invested a large amount of money in our company earlier. After all, we have always been on good terms with them. The Lurelles are clearly out of the question since they have ties with Henir Co. All I have to do is earn Elsword's trust, and then getting his sister Elesis to trust me ought to be easy. El Co. will be restored soon," he muttered to himself. Fifteen years ago, a great unrest had caused multiple arguments among the members of El Co., which eventually led to it splitting into many small companies. Some of these companies were unable to survive and ultimately filed for bankruptcy, but others decided to join together again. El Co. had regained most of its influence by now, but due to competition from Henir Co. and various other issues, it had never returned to its position of global impact. As the heir, Ain's mission in life was to make his grandmother's company great again, and Elsword was the perfect ally. El Co. would be the world's most renowned renewable energy company, not Henir Co. with its lies, fund embezzling, trickery, sabotage, bribery, corrupt leaders, underhanded tactics, and shady deals…Ain gritted his teeth. Henir Co. would not win. To achieve victory in this game, all he needed to do was move his game piece, meaning Elsword, to the right spaces and think carefully about his next moves. This round, he was going to move first. He smiled. "The game is on."

Author's note: This chapter is supposed to reflect how Ain thinks of Elsword as an item he needs to fulfill his mission, much like how it is in the game. Don't worry, he won't think of it that way forever.


	4. First Day of School

Ain's alarm rang at precisely 5:00, as always. He put on his sports clothes and went to the gym room, as always. At 6:00, he took a shower, put on his regular clothes, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and combed his hair, as always. At 7:00, he went down to the dining hall to eat breakfast and greeted the cook, as always. However, something else was different today. It was the first day of the new school year at Velder High. Ugh, just thinking about dealing with all those plebeians made his head hurt.

"Bye, Ainchase! Have a great day!" His mother waved as the limousine pulled away.

Meanwhile, a crowd of students gathered around the entrance of the school.

"Why is everyone here so early?!" Lu huffed as the other students squished her between their bodies.

"We're here to see Ainchase Ishmael's limo!" One girl shouted at her. Lu rolled her eyes for about the millionth time since she heard the news about him.

"Well, Ciel and I were told that a 'special event' was happening today. We wouldn't have wasted our time here if we had known that it was all about a trivial matter like this."

"Hey, look! I think that's it!" The girl squealed and jumped up and down as a limousine pulled over in front of the school. Ain jumped down from the back seat and gave all the students gathered in front of the school a glare so icy it turned all of them into human popsicles. Well, except for Lu and Ciel.

"DISPERSE, PLEBEIANS! YOU ARE BLOCKING THE ENTRANCE!" He yelled. The human popsicles didn't need to be told twice. They immediately thawed and scampered away in different directions, muttering to themselves about how scary he was. Well, except for Lu and Ciel.

"What right do you have to tell us to disperse? Does the house of Ishmael own the school?" Lu sneered.

"Move out of the way immediately, demon." Ain managed to maintain his composure regardless of the flames of wrath burning inside him.

"Make me." Lu fixed her gaze on him, pure malice overflowing from her eyes.

"HEY! BREAK IT UP! THE THREE OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" A teacher yelled from inside the building. Ain and Lu shot each other one last hateful glare and sprinted off.

Unfortunately, Ain and Lu happened to have first period together.

"You again!" They exclaimed.

"Sit down while I take attendance!" The math teacher roared. Even more unfortunately, there were only two seats left, and they were next to each other.

"Alright! Say here when I call your name! Aisha Landar!"

"Here," a girl with short purple hair called.

"Ara Haan!"

"Here." A girl with long dark hair wearing an orange dress replied meekly.

"Ainchase Ishmael!"

"Here." Ain raised his hand.

"Elsword Sieghart!" Ain immediately snapped to attention. Yes, he had to get on this person's good side as soon as possible.

"Here!" The red-haired boy shouted.

"Edward Grenore!"

"I go by Add!" the white-haired boy was busy playing with several floating devices of unknown function.

"Please put away, uh, whatever those are." The teacher frowned.

"They're the Nasod Dynamos! I have to use them in all my experiments!" He protested.

"Please refrain from conducting experiments in class." The teacher's face turned an unpleasant shade of green.

"This class is stupid!" Add lifted his chair and threw it across the room. Several students ducked to avoid the flying piece of furniture. The teacher grabbed him by his shoulders and marched out of the room. When the teacher returned, he simply resumed taking attendance as if nothing happened.

"Rena Erindel!"

"Here." A green-haired girl with pointed ears answered.

"Raven Cronwell!"

"Here." A shady-looking boy with a scar across his eye responded gruffly.

"Eve Nasod!"

"Present." A blond-haired girl with amber eyes said in a robotic voice.

"Mara Russiella Lurelle!"

"Here. By the way, I go by Lu." Lu brushed her long white hair aside.

"Caelum Thaxra!"

"Here. I'd like to be called Ciel."

"Prince Seiker!"

"How interesting. A mere plebeian of the Seiker family calling himself a prince." Ain remarked drily.

"I go by Chung, and I'll have you know that I come from a long line of excellent security guards." A feminine looking boy with golden hair cut into blunt bangs glared at him.

"A sissy like you? A security guard?" Ain teased.

"I am not a sissy!" Chung growled, his hands balled into fists.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! I AM MOST DEFINITELY NOT SENDING THREE STUDENTS TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE ON THE FIRST DAY! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT A BLOW TO MY REPUTATION THAT WOULD BE?!" the math teacher sprang up from his desk and knocked his coffee mug onto the floor, spilling its contents all over the carpet. The class quieted down.

"Alright. Anna Testarossa!"

"You can call me Rose." A girl with crystal blue eyes and fair skin answered.

"Laby!"

"Laby is here, Mr. Teacher!" She grinned widely.

"I believe that's everyone. Now, open your textbooks to page 364..."

Four periods later, the students of Velder High miraculously transformed into a herd of wildebeests and stampeded down the hallway toward the cafeteria. The wildebeests then jostled and shoved each other as they vied for the best spot in line. Well, except for Ain. He was able to get the ideal spot just by glaring and yelling, "Disperse, plebeians!". After getting their lunch, Lu and Ciel were looking for a place to sit. Extremely unfortunately, the only seat left was once again next to Ainchase.

"Ugh, it looks like we have to sit next to Ainchase Douchebag Ishmael again." Lu wrinkled her nose.

"What did you just call me?" Ain growled.

"Ainchase Douchebag Ishmael," Lu repeated cooly. Before anyone could react, Ain had already hurled his soup at Lu. For a moment, it seemed like time had stopped as she stared at the liquid dripping down her dress. Then, she smirked.

"You're on." Suddenly, the whole cafeteria was engaged in the greatest food fight Velder High had ever seen. It was everyone versus Ain. Even the most timid students let loose their anger at the heir of El Energy Co. At this moment, a bang echoed through the hallways. The lunch monitor had kicked the door open.

"WHO STARTED THIS!?" She bellowed like an enraged hippopotamus. Lu and Ciel and all the other students pointed at Ain. Ain pointed at Lu and Ciel.

"AINCHASE ISHMAEL! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"

Ain sat in the principal's office, waiting for his mother to come pick him up. He had just received a one-day suspension as punishment for the food fight, and he was seething with anger. He gritted his teeth. Soon, those demons would witness the wrath of the house of Ishmael!

* * *

**Author's note: Credits to Kalafinn54 for the name Ainchase Douchebag Ishmael.  
****He/she is a great writer and I couldn't have written this without him/her. Also, to clarify some things, at this time in the story everyone is in their base class. By the way, I know that demons were born from Dark El, not Henir, but it would sound weird for a company to be called Dark El Co. I apologize for not updating for so long. I was having some account problems.**


	5. Growing Enmity

Chapter 5: Growing Enmity

"I must say, I'm very disappointed in you, Ainchase Ishmael." Ain's mother stared down at the piece of paper signed by the school principal.

"The demon called me a douchebag." He protested.

"Ainchase Ishmael, I told you that you need to drop your pride and stop calling everyone else a plebeian or demon. If you are nice to other people, then they will be nice to you too."

"That's not how it works. Her family is working with Henir Co."

"There are good people in Henir Co., too, Ain."

"In that case, give me an example."

When his mother didn't reply, Ain turned and stomped up the stairs to his room in defiance. He didn't approve of his mother's overly idealistic view of the world. There was only one person he needed to be "friends" with, and that was Elsword Sieghart. Wasting time on other people wouldn't do any good for the company. He laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Soon, he would put his plan into action, regardless of a certain demoness' interference.

After his day of suspension was over, Ain returned to school. Lu and Ciel made it clear that they were not happy about this. Nobody was happy except for Elsword, whom Ain always made sure to be friendly and polite to.

"Hey, Ain! You're back! I've got someone I want you to meet!" He waved at the heir of El Energy Co. cheerfully.

"Who is it?" Ain asked.

"Ain, this is my sister, Elesis. She plays on the girls' basketball team. Sis, this is my new friend, Ain." Elsword grinned.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Basketball Player." The words left Ain's lips automatically. Of course, he did not mean them. They were simply lines written on the script of a play, and Ain was a professional actor who had spent years memorizing them. Elesis frowned. Though Ain knew his lines by heart, it was impossible to know the lines of the other actors. Was she frowning because she had seen through his act, because she was unhappy about being called "Miss Basketball Player", or because she had a bias against members of the upper class? Ain hoped it wasn't the first possibility.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Ain." She finally said. Elesis may have thought she sounded genuine, but Ain could hear the distrust in her voice. Elsword, utterly oblivious to this, skipped away happily. Elesis suddenly grabbed Ain by the collar.

"Look, rich boy, I don't know why you're being all nice to my brother or what you're planning to use him for, but Elsword is not a tool to be used and discarded. If you dare to take advantage of his kindness, then I will deal with you myself. Understand?" She growled menacingly.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are referring to, Miss Basketball Player. I am merely a good friend to your brother, a good friend who cares deeply for him." Ain managed to say despite Elesis strangling him.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt for now, but if I find that you're lying..." Elesis didn't finish her sentence, but Ain already knew what she was going to say. She released Ain and walked away, leaving him to contemplate his options.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm back! Looks like a new character has been added to the story. How will Elesis mix things up? You'll have to wait and see...**


	6. An Unwelcome Surprise

Chapter Six: An Unwelcome Surprise

It had been approximately two months since Ain and Lu's great food fight. One day, while Ain was getting ready to go home after school, he spotted an unmistakable tuft of bright red hair hurtling towards him.

"Ain!" Elsword ran towards Ain, waving a flyer at him.

"What is it, Elsword?" Ain asked.

"Are you going to the fair on Saturday night?" Elsword looked at Ain with eyes filled with hope, expecting him to say yes.

"No, Elsword. I would never participate in frivolous plebeian activities such as fairs." Ain shook his head.

"Well, that's too bad. I'm going, and so is Sis and everyone else!"

_Well, that's another reason not to go._ Ain thought to himself. He had no desire to spend time with the other plebeians in the school, especially not with the demons from Henir Co. He packed up and walked out of the school. He was greatly relieved to be going home after such a long time of being near a crowd of lowly proletarians.

When the servant opened the door to the Ishmael mansion for him, he immediately noticed his mother standing in the middle of the living room with a wide grin on her face. She was waving two tickets in the air. Ain had a bad feeling about this. The last time she bought two tickets, they were to the amusement park. She had forced him to experience all the rides in the name of "understanding other people's interests", and he had nearly vomited his stomach out. To this day, he still could not comprehend why plebeians enjoyed inflicting torture upon themselves.

"I bought us tickets to the Halloween fair!" She announced in an exaggeratedly excited manner.

"No. You bought yourself a ticket to the Halloween fair and bought me a ticket to torture." Ain corrected.

"Don't be like that, Ainchase. You need to get out, socialize, and make friends!"

"I do not wish to make myself vulnerable by associating with plebeians. Henir has its eyes on me."

"Don't worry about that, Ain. Jay and Kay will accompany you." Ain's mother didn't seem concerned. Jay and Kay were the bodyguards of the house of Ishmael. They excelled at removing all kinds of threats. Ain didn't doubt their abilities, but he knew that Henir's power far exceeded theirs.

"I don't want to go! I'm going to be humiliated!" Ain exclaimed. It was true. If the paparazzi got a photo of him wearing a silly costume while participating in a stupid plebeian activity...he shuddered to think about it. His mother ignored him.

"I already picked out your Halloween costume! You're going to look so handsome!"


End file.
